cn_infofandomcom-20200213-history
MICHAEL VON PRISSYPANTS
Michael von prussen, aka known as michael von shitstain or better known as the ex sperglord faggot emperor of the fascist wiki, is a noted wikifascist, truther, jew, canadian, supporter of hezbollah (how the fuck), buddhist, communazi (again HOW THE FUCK), likes hentai shit, incest, roleplaying, and I'm pretty sure he's never seen sun. The End of a Bitch-Ass Era aka babyjesus is our savior "I will try to make this as short and clear as possible. First, I have no affinity for, allegiance to, nor do I support the NSDAP or any related parties, groups, or organizations. I think that I've made that perfectly clear in all my roleplays on this wiki and elsewhere. However, this is hardly the point, even though it is slanderous and quite possibly libelous for you to accuse me of such with no proof whatsoever. I would also argue that bringing my real-life political beliefs, whatever they may be, into a discussion about my conduct on the Wiki is as ridiculous as it is inappropriate, as is bringing my "questionable taste in Japanese skinema" into the discussion. Since I'm certain you all know where this post is going, I will be frank here: my political, economic, and social values, and my media taste, is not anyone's goddamned business. Furthermore, to say that every edit that is made is reverted or otherwise changed by me is as astonishing as it is inaccurate. Yes, I revert vandal edits and change or revert edits that violate the Manual of Style, which, incidentally, was democratically voted on by the active wiki community (as was the portal namespace, as Soviet Canuckistan knows full-well, having voted on it himself). I hardly think this is out-of-line with my duties as a Wiki administrator. As Chief Savage has all but blatantly taken responsibility for the recent attacks on the wiki, posting this message which assault my political beliefs after every one of my pages is vandalized with messages callng me a "wikihitler", "facist", and quoting NSDAP propaganda, all after an ultimatum was delivered to me demanding my resignation, I will certainly see that he is taught that waging war on a wiki is not an acceptable way to protest an editor's actions, no matter how wrong they are or how wrong he believes them to be. Now, while I try to keep my edits on this wiki as neutral as possible, as should all editors, I think it's certainly telling that the three first people to lodge complaints here are from \m/ and MK, alliances which have displayed nothing but hatred towards me both IC and OOC, as well as, in the case of MK, had numerous edit disputes with here. The hate threads about me on MK's forums have not gone unnoticed, either. Because of all of these... well, what I'm certain all of the above posters would deem "coincidences"... I am more than a little amused and irritated by this entire situation. I'm also curious as to how our initial poster can clarify that people see the Wiki (now more than ever) as biased. I certainly found bias when I arrived here, and at that time, it did seem to have a reputation for being biased. Perhaps it still has that reputation now, I don't know. As an administrator I try to keep the discussions I have about the Wiki to a minimum outside of it. However, to state that it's somehow my fault that we have such an image is, in my opinion, putting far too much store in the topics stored at the Castle Hall. I have worked with both sides of treaty spectrums during wars in an attempt to keep war articles as neutral as possible. And yes, I have taken up issues with alliances whose articles are biased. Deal with it. Don't call me biased simply because I ask you not to bias your own articles. The Manual of Style has said long before I arrived that articles are to be unbiased; I don't think enforcing that is such a crime. As for my comments regarding \m/, I am apparently incapable of making simple jokes in a private member channel without it being broadcast for the entire world to see. If you want to take such comments seriously, that is more than fine by me. You are free to exercise your stupidity as much as you'd like. Regardless, the bottom line is this: #It is obvious to anyone reading this that Chief Savage has taken responsibility for the attacks on this Wiki earlier tonight. As such, he will be permanently banned. Although I cannot force them to, I have confidence that the other administrators of this Wiki will see how inappropriate his actions were and will uphold this ban. #Given my service to this wiki is apparently unappreciated, I will be immediately resigning my adminship here. I will certainly not, as demanded by Chief Savage in his ultimatum to me, delete all my articles, and if any future administrator decides to do so, I will certainly protest it in the most vehement of terms. Oh, and for your information, invading my alliance's private member channel is wholly inappropriate" YET WIKIFASCISM STILL LIVES fucking weaboo 19:53 &Meshaal • DESUDESU that shit was so long it didn't get past the spam filter. he does that about 40 times Category:faggotry in cn